1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to methods and systems for managing data center resources, and more specifically, to a method and system for enforcing network device provisioning policy.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In response to the increasing demands of information-based economies, information technology networks continue to proliferate across the globe. One manifestation of this growth is the centralized network data center. A centralized network data center typically includes various information technology equipment, collocated in a structure that provides telecommunication connectivity, electrical power and cooling capacity. Often the equipment is housed in specialized enclosures termed “racks” which integrate these connectivity, power and cooling resources. These characteristics make data centers a cost effective way to deliver the computing power required by modern applications.
Proper provisioning of data center equipment is important to efficient utilization of data center resources. Several software companies market applications that assist data center personnel in manually maintaining efficient data center floor and rack space documentation. The features included in these software applications enable tracking of the space, cooling and power resource capacity of the data center given various physical layouts and equipment types.
Some software packages include support for workflow functionality designed to coordinate the maintenance of particular data center floor and rack plans. The maintenance or “change management” functionality of these packages enable data center personnel to ensure each group involved in the provisioning of a new piece of data center equipment has knowledge of the newly provisioned equipment and has performed its part of the provisioning process. This change management functionality helps data center personnel document both used and unused data center resources.